Lessons
by Shadow in Time
Summary: Draco misbehaves, and his father decides to teach him a lesson he'll never forget.


Title: Lessons  
Word Count: 977  
Raiting: R  
Pairing: Draco/Lucius  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Warnings: Incest, rape, bondage, beating  
Summary: Draco mis-behaves, and his father decides to teach him a lesson he'll never forget.

Note: This is my first Malfoycest fic (also my first incest fic in general). I'm not really one to read or write incest fics but I set down at my computer to write an HP fic and this is what came out...

Draco stood before his father's closet, looking at the assortment of belts in front of him. He ran his fingers over the smooth leather of one of the belts and took it off of the hook. It was like deja vu; every time he disobeyed his father, Lucius would make him come to this closet and choose a belt to be beaten with. By now, Draco knew which belts stung the worst when they hit his pale, delicate flesh and which ones left the biggest welts, bruises, and scars. The belt he had chosen stung extremely bad and left the worst wounds; he didn't know why, but he chose this belt almost every time. He walked down the hall towards his father's study, lightly hitting the side of his leg with the belt as he went.

Lucius was waiting in front of the fireplace with a glass of brandy in hand. Draco waited at the door, looking at the ground. Lucius sat the crystal glass on the mantel piece and walked over to Draco, taking the belt from his son's hands and closing the door. The younger Malfoy unbuttoned his shirt and laid it neatly on the back of a chair before laying face-down on the couch; the scars of his previous beating were just beginning to fade. His father walked to the front of the couch, letting the belt unfold from his clutches. "Why do you insist on pissing me off, Draco?" Lucius asked as he folded the belt in half. "Because I can," Draco muttered into the pillow. "What?"

"Because I can," Draco repeated, speaking louder this time. Lucius narrowed his eyes at his son and there was a loud crack as the belt met pale skin. Draco squeezed his eyes closed and bit the pillow as the belt continued to hit his skin with a loud crack, determined not to cry or make any noise. Lucius continued to hit him until he drew blood. He stood back and examined his son with a look of disgust on his face; he could tell that Draco was silently crying. He grabbed a handful of his son's hair and forced him to look at him. Tears were streaming down Draco's pale face.

"Pitiful," said Lucius as he pushed Draco's head back down on the pillow, "you should be ashamed to call yourself a Malfoy. You should also fell lucky." Draco wiped the tears away and looked at his father with a mixture of confusion and disbelief, "lucky? I should fell lucky that I'm beaten till I bleed?" Lucius nodded, "my father did much worse to me for much less than you did." Draco looked at Lucius for a moment, debating whether he dare ask him what his father did to him. Lucius leaned close to his son's ear and whispered, "he used to rape me after he finished beating me." Draco shivered, his father's voice was chilling and filled with amusement. He looked at his father... he was smiling as if he were talking of happy memories. "Perhaps I should take a page out of my father's book," he said as he sat up, "since beatings don't seem to phase you or teach you anything."

Draco looked into his father's eyes, his own eyes wide with terror. There was no hint that this was an empty threat there, only cold gray eyes much like his own. Draco stood and collected his shirt and began to walk towards the door, eager to get away from his father. "Did I say you could go yet?" Lucius asked. Draco continued towards the door, determined to get away from him, but found that it was locked. He pulled on the silver knob desperately, but it was no use. He leaned his forehead against the door, afraid to turn around; he knew his father was behind him. "I'm not finished with you yet," Lucius drawled, placing his hand on the back of Draco's neck. Lucius pushed his son against the door and pressed his body against Draco's.

Tears began to return to Draco's eyes. "Oh don't cry, it's not that bad," Lucius whispered as he reached around and begun to undo his son's pants. Draco grabbed his father's hands and pushed them away and ran towards the fireplace, he didn't know what he was going to do, there was no way out and this had only angered his father further. He heard his father, behind him, mutter a spell and smoky green, magical ties snaked around his wrists and pulled them behind his back. Lucius once again pushed him down on the couch. Draco couldn't help but think of the time when his mother had told him not to push his father too far... why couldn't he have listened? Lucius pulled Draco's pants down, unzipped his own and positioned himself above Draco, "perhaps this will teach you a lesson." Draco could feel something trying to push into his hole, he immeditally clinched his buttocks, trying to keep the object out. He soon found this was a mistake; his father pushed in harder until it slipped into his body. Draco bit back a scream, but was unable to supress a whimper.

Lucius thrusted into Draco harshly and quickly. Draco squirmed under his father, tears rolling down his cheeks. Lucius continued the painful thrusts until he came; he laid on top of his son until his breathing returned to normal. "I hope you remember this before you embarrass me again," he whispered as he pulled out of his son and zipped up his pants. Draco sobbed into the green silk pillow until his father left the room. When he began to move the magical ties broke and he stood, pulling up his pants. He lingered in front of the fire for a moment, trying to collect himself. He would certianly think twice from then on.


End file.
